


Who said I was over you.

by Kakii



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Legacies, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakii/pseuds/Kakii
Summary: Josie and Penelope broke up a month ago and they can't stop thinking about each other, clearly, because they're always there to step on each other's nerves.What happens when Penelope has to follow Josie and her friends on a mission to find Rafael, when they have to be in each other's presence everyday?





	1. Chapter 1

Josie's pov

 

"Josie, wake up!"

I heard Lizzie's voice enter my dream.  
My dream...  
It was about her again. Why can't I stop dreaming about her, it's like she's the only thing existing in my head the last month. It's like I think about her more now then when we where actually together.  
Together...

I open my eyes to see Lizzie sit on the side of my bed with a frown on her face. Then she asked me in thought.

"What did you dream about?" I didn't see that question coming. I looked at her blank for a few seconds, quickly thinking about something to say.

"I-I don't remember" I said at last. But by the look on Lizzie's face I understood that it didn't sound so convincing.

"You where dreaming about you know who again, didn't you" she said as if she already knew. She sighted and stroke my arm. I looked at her, how did sh-  
"I've heard you say her name twice since I woke up"

Now it was my turn to sigh. My sister gave me an understanding look before pulling me in for a long hug. I felt a tear escape and roll down my cheek. Why do I still think about her. I felt just as helpless as my dreams. As I sobbed in my sisters arms the door to our room flung open and dad, also known as the man who opened the Salvatore school for young and gifted, stepped in. He stopped in his steps rapidly after he reached the threshold. He closed the door behind him and walked towards me and Lizzie. I wiped my tears with the end of my pajama sleeve.

"What's wrong Josie?" He asked in concern and took a seat in front of us on the side of the bed. He stroke a string of hair behind my ear.

"Nothi-" I don't get the chance to finish before Lizzie interrupted me.  
"A nightmare" she said and patted my arm. I thanked her mentally for the saving. We would be stuck here the whole morning if I said it was nothing.

"It's okay honey, about mom again?" He asked with a kind look on his face. I nodded and looked down. I hate lying but it was for the best, dad's not especially good at relationship talk. I save that kind of pains to my sister, who's always there for me. I hugged her hand and smiled to myself. She's always there for me, always. And dad of course, even though he doesn't understand his teenage daughters sometimes, often, we love him anyway.  
"I just miss her, very much" that part was not a lie. We miss our mother, everyday and we're waiting for her to come home but we know she's doing something important, we understand, but we miss her.  
I squeezed Lizzie and Dads hands. I'm so lucky I have them.

"I'm okay now, really" I said looking up at the two family members with a thankful look on my face. When everything seemed to be fine dad suddenly stood up and corrected his shirt. He did come up here for a reason after all.

"The reason I came looking for you is because there's been a major incident on the school" he started. The serious look on his face made both me and Lizzie frown our eyebrows together. We looked at each other and then back at our dad. He never use his absolute serious voice when he talk to us, his daughters. His voice always has an emotional tone of some sort when he talks to us but now, his being dead serious.  
It made me worry.

"Daddy... what's going on?" Lizzie said just as concerned but encouraging him to keep going.

"It's a boy who's gone missing from the academy. I think you know him by now. He goes by the name, Rafael Waithe."

I and Lizzie gasped in shook. Rafael... it's true, we had gotten to know each other. I looked down, a memory from our previous mission hit me, our kiss. It wasn't a real kiss because I just needed the power to save us. But it got me thinking. This is a perfect opportunity to get over my ex. He, is the perfect opportunity. I knew he could help me the first day I saw him, he could make me forget about her. I felt ill at the thought of using someone's feeling to help mine, but I couldn't care less, it hurt to much having her in my head everyday.

Beside the feeling thoughts, a boy was missing and it was a serious problem. Last time someone had disappeared it didn't end well. A young witch about five years ago, disappeared out of the blue and was find three weeks later, dead. Rafael was a good guy, both me and Lizzie knew that.  
"What are you going to do dad?" I asked worried, for the sake of the school and for a boys life.  
I climbed out of bed to search after my school uniform. Lizzie did the same. I didn't at all prepare for what dad said after.

"I want you two and Hope to talk, you where the ones Rafael did get the closest to the past few days, and please talk with his friend Landon, his devastated. I trust that you can find the guy" he finished by mentioning that the clock is ticking, then disappeared out the door.

The room became silent.

Suddenly the thought hit me again. I didn't think of her the last ten minutes. This can be good. Really good. Maybe this mission will help me stop thinking about her and maybe, hopefully, move on. I changed my clothes and fixed myself before walking with a smile on my face to the first class with Lizzie. She looked at me a few times before she gave my arm a beating.

"Why are you so happy? A guy, Rafael, is missing, don't look so happy!" Lizzie shook back the sense in me. Of course I shouldn't look this happy. My cheeks became red of embarrassment.  
When we entered the the classroom for poisons and spells, Hope threw herself at us and pulled us with her out of the door again.

"We need to talk, NOW" she pulled us with her out in the hallway, I sighed, I guess there will be no classes for us today. She let go of our arms and tore at her hair frustrated. I tried to reach her but she walked in circles.

"Hope... what's the matter with you?" I asked and she stopped in her trail. She looked at us, her eyes where wet, about to burst.

"It's my fault, that Rafael is missing" she said and looked behind her to make sure no one was listening. "But I think I know how to find him" as a call for help she looked at us. Of course we couldn't say no, we couldn't make our dad disappointed in us.

"Oh god, Hope" Lizzie said as she face palmed herself and leaned against the wall in disbelief. She looked at me and after a minute of silence nodded. I turned my gaze towards Hope and looked at her convincing.

"We'll help you, but you have to tell us exactly what happened." I said just as serious as dad sounded earlier this morning. She gulped but nodded carefully before mentioning for us to follow her. She looked around before pushing us into a cleaning closet. In the closet I saw a paper on the floor with a wolf and a few oddly looking letters on it... and blood. Hope knelt down beside the paper. She looked at us with pleading eyes. It was certainly not like her to be this confused, so, devastated. She always knew what to do and always did everything with confidence but now, she looked lost.

"Rafael came to me with thoughts of his family, he wanted to know where he came from, who his parents were. He wanted to know why he became who he is" Hope said as she looked down again. "To do so I needed his blood and this ritual, I really thought it would work..." she took the paper from the floor and showed us closer. I knew how wrong it could end if you use the blood from the living doing the ritual. This was really black magic. I grabbed her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"We'll help you find him" I said positively and made my way out of the cleaning closet, but I didn't get rather far before I felt a familiar scent that made me weak at my knees. I turned around slowly, and behind me, leaning against the closet wall, stood no one other than the one who has been causing me so much pain over a month of time. Penelope Park.

"Find who?" She asked as she slowly lift her back from the wall. I froze. She walked towards me with a seductive smirk on her face. I couldn't move and I mentally scold myself for letting her have this effect on me still.

"Don't you have anything better to do, like class?" I said and looked down. I didn't bare to look her in the eyes. It's like I'm being pulled back in every time I look at her. I saw her figure move even closer and I swallowed hard. She leaned over my shoulder and I swear I could fall down on spot. I felt her breath against my ear.

"Why do you want to find him so badly? Don't you see..." I felt shivers down my spine and my eyes fluttered close as she said the last words.  
"He will never kiss you like I do."  
She slowly pulled back, making me look at her full lips. I already felt cold at the sudden lack of closeness, and I felt angry at myself for still letting myself be so damn attracted the this woman. She had a mischievous smile on her lips as she winked and turned on her heels and walked away. Leaving me all hot and angry. 

Penelope Park, a young witch with the power of reading minds. I had her not to read my mind when we where dating but now, as we've broken up, she loves to walk on my nerves by reading my thoughts. She doesn't have to tell me. I just know she does. She know how I still feel about her that's why she's trying to seduce me every time we meet in the hallway, in class or even at the field. It makes it even more embarrassing walking into her. She lives on the knowledge that I'm not, not even close to over her. It wasn't at all strange that she already knew about my and Rafael's kiss.

And about our newest mission... damn it.

You see, she can only read the mind of those who's thinking about her, in any way. That's how she gets all of her powers. If people talk about her or even think about her she gets stronger.

Lizzie and hope came out of the closet. My sister immediately sensed that something was wrong, she quickly made her way over to me. She looked at me and sighed. There's no one other than Satan herself that could make me feel like this and she knew it. She stroke my arms with support.

"Come on, we've got a plan" she said and grabbed my hand, ready to lead me with her. But I stood steady in place.

"Jo... what's w-"

"She knows... Liz" I said quietly. I looked at my twin who sighed again. "She must've heard us from the closet and read my mind..." Lizzie looked at me with a serious face. After a minute she spoke, sounding rather irritated.

"In that case, she's coming with us."

I looked confused at my sister. Tried to figure out if she was joking or not. Knowing by that face and that tone, she clearly wasn't.

"Never in my breathing life, wherever we're going, she's not coming"

She looked at me frustrated.

"She knows, Josie, you know what that means. We can not trust her, she know they used black magic, she'll make sure to get them expelled if we don't take her with us. You made this happen, you let her read your thoughts because you can't get over her. This is your problem."

I turned around in the heat of the moment. How could I let this happen. I felt the anger once more. If I think about her all the time... If i feel so much for her I practically beg for her to read my mind.  
I felt at blame.  
It's my fault.  
I turned to my twin again and sighed.

 

"She can come."

 

•••••••••••••


	2. She has a name

Josie's pov

 

The schools commissary was full of students but I could particularly feel a familiar pair of eyes dig into me from the other side of the room. I was comfortably sitting around a table with Hope, Landon and Lizzie.

Hope had explained to Rafaels foster brother what was up and he was one hundred percent in for the mission. I gazed up just this once and there she was. Penelope Park. On the other side of the cafeteria. She sat with her friends but her eyes where clued on me. When she saw I was looking she flashed me a smirk, making me turn my head back to my friends. She already knows what's up, she doesn't have to tease me like this. She knew that she had to come with us. She also know it's because I let her in my head.

 

"Josie? Does that sound like a good idea?" Hope's voice took me back to reality and all I could do was blink. I had been too busy thinking about... stuff. I heard a well known giggle from the other side of the room and rolled my eyes. I never learn. Now she's mocking me for this too. When will she leave me in peace.

 

"Sorry, I didn't quite keep up, what did you say?" I apologized and straightened my back to look more observant. Hope started to explain the plan once again, this time I was in all ears.

 

"If I understand my mistake correct, Rafael should've been transported to the place where he for the first time got in contact with his powers, where his inner werewolf saw the light for the first time, or darkness sort of speak" Hope pulled up a messily folded map out of her uniform pocket and spread it over the table. "If it's true what he said, that he first felt his powers when he, during circumstances, accidentally killed his girlfriend by causing a car accident on the roadway in..." she dragged her finger along the road marks over the state of Georgia on the American map. "He should be right there." she looked up to see if the others kept up. Landon followed her finger on the map, he couldn't lie. He missed home but he could've never predicted to visit his home state because of a consideration like this.

 

We were lucky the states didn't happen to be to far from each other. It would take at least three weeks to get from Mystic Falls and down to Atlanta, but it could've been much worse.

I immediately regret thinking that.

It actually can't get much worse than this. Three weeks with the devil herself... I'll be the one to be found dead, believe me.

I couldn't help but to look at her again. She was still watching me. Of course.

 

It happens often that we just stare at each other. We don't need any words. She read my mind and I accept it unintentionally, it's like I want for her to read them. As if I want her to know how I feel. As if I'm scared she'll let me go... but also to show her how much I equally hate her...

I swear I can see her breath hitch in her throat every time I call her the devil. It's like she... enjoys it.

Yes she does for sure. I would know.

 

I sometimes wonder why she love being in my head so much. It's as if... she miss me too. She smiled at me and bit her lip in that charming way of hers and I realize that I've been staring for too long.

I tear my eyes away quickly just to be met by Lizzie's annoyed gaze. She rested her head on the back of her hand and rolled her eyes. She knew me too well and the fact that I couldn't get over my ex was beginning to fret on her too.

She didn't get how I still could be in love with her by the way she was treating me. To be honest, it scared me how her teasing, mean comments made me both angry and turned on at the same time.

And I judge her taste in dudes...

 

I cleared my throat, I didn't know what to say. I only knew that I didn't want to sit in this awkward tension for longer than necessary.

 

"Oh and Josie-" Hope turned to me. "You should talk to Penelope, she needs to know how this plan is going down." She stood up and took her tray with her. Landon did the same, he picked up the map and messily scrambled it and forced it into his pocket. They where going to see if we had everything we needed for the mission, most importantly a bunch of money for the different hotels we where going to stay in.

MG came over and knocked himself down opposite to Lizzie at our table.

 

"Sorry I didn't mean to snoop... but I couldn't help myself" he whispered as if he knew it was a secret mission. He looked around and back to me and Izzie. "I want to help." He said confidently and I sighed.

"Please..." he begged me and I leaned my head on my palm. I couldn't say no to my best friend. It wouldn't be fair not to let him come, he always gets to come, no questions asked. I gave the room one last quick look, just in case.

 

"Sure, but just because it's you." I said quiet and he nodded in excitement before flashing Lizzie a big smile, she just sighed.

I knew what my friend felt for my twin sister and I can say that I give it all my support. MG's a good guy. Every other dude she's ever dated have turned out to be douche bags.

 

I mentioned for Lizzie and MG to stay in their seats. I had one last person to talk with.

I just had to threw her a glance. When our eyes met I had all her attention.

As if I don't always have...

I stood up to leave. I knew she would follow. I made my way up the stairs and into the hallway leading to my and Lizzie's room.

I stepped into the room and as soon as I closed the door behind me I started walking in circles. Why, why did I choose this room, out of all the places of this school.

I saw the door open and I stopped in my circling trail on the wooden floor.

 

"Your room huh?" She said in a teasing tone and raised an eyebrow slightly. I bit my lip unconsciously. She stood with her arms crossed and looked at me challenging.

 

"Shut up, you know why we are here." I said and turned around. Her presence already making me nervous. I heard her footsteps approach behind me. When I stood facing the bed I couldn't help but wander off, I remembered the moments we shared in this room... we always made good use of those moments we shared alone when Lizzie where someplace else...

I suddenly felt hot and had to wipe my palms on my thighs. I swore quietly for myself when I felt her body suddenly press up against my back. Oh sweet god.

 

"Really?" She said and stroke my arms up and down painfully slow. She whispered in my right ear. "You don't seem so sure yourself..." she got closer to my neck, tracing a line from my cheekbone to curve of my neck with her lips. I felt her hot breath on my skin. It gave me goosebumps all over my body. I closed my eyes and sighed. Enjoying the closeness. It had been so long since the last time.

God, I've missed this...

I let my body sink deeper back onto her chest. Wanted to feel her a little closer, just a little. But it didn't last very long because I felt her back away.

I opened my eyes and saw her standing in front of me now. I jumped by surprise.

 

"Relax, we're just here to talk right? Why are you so tense." She said with yet again the teasing tone in her delicate voice.

She fucking know how she makes me feel and yet she pretends like it's nothing. This, my friends, is my ex in a nutshell.

I never know what she thinks, or feels. This month she's been like a living iceberg. Ice cold, hiding all of her emotions underneath.

I wish I had the powers to read minds as well, at least to read her mind. It's not fair that she's always the one in control.

And I'm just here, clueless and always in my damn feelings.

Sometimes though, it feels like she never did stop loving me either, but I'll never know that for sure.

 

"Yes..." I mumbled and remembered the real reason we where standing here in this particular moment. I sighed and explained to her how the plan would work. I did spare her the details though, I already knew she had been, not so discreet, in my head all day. So how could she not know.

Even though she already knew she nodded after every sentence I said, to show me that she was listening, and she was. Always.

Memories from our relationship appeared in my head. How loved she always made me feel, visible really. No offense against my sister but, she has a tendency to take a lot of place, and I always let her. Don't get me wrong, she always stand up for me and I love her but it's the visibility I'm talking about... I let her have what she wants, have the attention she like. It's a habit of mine I wish to maybe someday get over. I've always felt as if I've been in the shadow of my twin sister for a long time... but during my time with Penelope I for once felt important, for the first time I felt like someone's light, not shadow. She always treated me as an equal. I don't see how she could become this... evil.

 

My thoughts where occupying every little sense of reality before the girl in front of me cleared her throat and lifted the corner of her lips mischievously. Leaving me with cheeks as red as a tomato.

Fuck, I did it again.

Is it even worth it anymore, to watch my thoughts I mean. Shouldn't I just accept the fact that I'll never get over this girl. Wouldn't it be easier to just let it be.

The longer the time goes by since our breakup I forget more and more about the reason that ended it all. I sure was mad at her at the time and it hurt like hell but that pain was nothing compared to this, being without her hurt way more.

The more I think about her, the more I hurt... I couldn't lie to myself anymore, I miss her. Very much.

Too much...

 

I shook my head and gazed down as I turned away from her.

 

"So... that was everything." I said and took a step towards the door but she stopped me by grabbing my arm.

 

"Are you sure about that?"

 

My eyes where glued to the floor. The feeling of her strong hand around my upper arm gave me shivers. I wanted to not only feel her on my arm, but to feel her everywhere. I wanted her to hold me. I wanted to be eaten by her embrace and surrounded by her scent.

 

It must be love on the brain.

I'm poisoned by her existence.

So dangerous that I would let her swallow me whole.

 

I looked up at her again. Of course this talk wasn't all.

She knew that.

There's so much I would like to say to her but everything summons up to the only three words I could think of in this moment.

 

I miss you.

 

She bit her lip. As I said, we don't need words. She released the grip of my arm softly and for a minute she looked vulnerable, as if my feelings had won over her facade, as if reading my mind had been too much for the ice princess to handle. This is the girl, the girl I fell in love with. The girl who feel the need to be so confident and mean to everyone all the time but who has the softest side whom she would show only for me.

 

The vulnerable side disappeared just as fast as it showed and she passed me and out through the door. My eyes felt wet. She's going to be the death of me. After I collected my strength once again I decided to follow her. We walked in silence throughout the hall and down the wooden stairs. Once down we met Hope, Landon, MG and Lizzie with a huge bag. It contained everything we would possible need. We knew that outside the school walls danger are lurking behind every corner. At least that's what we'd been told, or we are the danger, it doesn't really matter, it's dangerous anyhow.

We decided to go to our own rooms and pack our personal belongings.

Lizzie immediately saw on my face that something was wrong.

She asked the second the door to our room went closed behind us.

 

"Jo... did you talk to you know wh-"

 

I turned around quickly and interrupted her mid sentence.

 

"She has a name, Lizzie!" I snapped at her and she was taken aback by the sudden anger in my voice. She held her arms up in self defense and whispered an apology.

 

"So you did talk with... Penelope..." She said when she realized how serious I was. I sighed and sat down on my bed.

 

"It's just so hard..." I let a tear fall from the eyes that so many times today where threatening to burst. Lizzie made her way over to me and hugged me tight.

 

"I know, I know" she said and rocked me softly in her embrace. Her tenderness made me cry even harder.

 

"I can't stop loving her... I can't..." I sobbed and held onto her shirt tighter.

 

"I know..." she said and stroke my hair. "It's okay, everything's going to be okay." She assured me with the soft voice of hers while wiping my tears with her hand. She made me look up at her with tearful eyes. She gave me a sad smile and sighed. This is going to be the longest three weeks of my life.

 

After we had got our packing done we went down again to see the others ready to leave. Penelope where leaning against the wall a few feet's away from the group. I had gotten the chance to fix my puffy face with makeup before we left so no one would ever suspect me crying but Penelope's eyes where penetrating me. She looked at me as if she saw beyond every little cell in my body. I knew she was checking up on me, in her way. I gave her a nod and saw her release a breath. I was okay. Kind of.

 

"Come on, if we go now we'll make it to South Hill before nightfall!" Hope said and mentioned for us to get going. We left the school through the big gate leading us into the human world.

 

 

••••••••••••••••

 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~

A/n, This chapter includes mature content.

 

Josie's pov

 

The sun started to slowly disappear beyond our sight and it began to darken.

We had been walking for hours, as yet we hadn't encountered any types of dangers but we still had our guards on, jumping to every single odd sound, just in case.

Hope went first, leading the way. Behind her walked Landon, with the compass he still hadn't figured out. He glanced at Hope from time to time, mesmerized by her leadership.

MG and Lizzie walked in the middle, three meters behind them. MG made jokes about the cars going up and down the street. Lizzie didn't seem interested at all though, she rolled her eyes every time he spoke.

Poor thing.

Then there was Penelope. She haven't walked further than a meter away from me the whole way. As if she was scared something would happen. She walked behind me and I could feel her presence tickle my neck. It made me shiver.

Believe me, I've tried to sometimes walk a little faster, ever a little less fast but she's never leaving my side. Never leaving me out of her sight.

 

Suddenly a brick building caught our eyes at the end of the street. A sigh at the side of the building with rusty, sort of black colored letters all over said,

"Bert's bed and breakfast".

 

 

"We're here" Hope said and looked up from the map she was holding. She seemed to make sure this was our rightful destination and nodded.

"This is the place" she began walking towards the decadent building.

We could do nothing but follow her, to be honest, the place looked rather frightening. I stopped in my steps when I saw a light flash by in one of the windows on the third floor. As I stood and stared at the window, not sure what I saw, I felt a hand trail down my arm soothingly.

I knew who it was.

Suddenly I wasn't scared anymore. I felt safe and that made me angry. I shook her off and walked away from her.

I hated how she still had the power off all my feelings.

I guess this is the cons of getting dumped... you still love em but it breaks your heart that they don't love you anymore.

It's just, when she acts the way she do around me, it feels like she still loves me, but then she go and acts all cold. I don't get her. I hate that I don't get her.

 

When we entered the building through the wooden door a bell shook out a little sound and an old man with grey beard appeared from behind the counter that we assumed where the reception. The man was really short, maybe he reached just above my waist.

 

"Hello young people" he greeted with a hoarse voice.

"What can I do for you this evening?"

 

The inside was not what I expected. The building was made of bricks but the inside was nothing like the outside. When you look at it from afar, the building seem scary and hideous but when you take a step over the threshold it's a really nice place, that needs a little love that's all.

I roomed my eyes on the dusty walls. The inside was all wooden with a few paintings on the walls. In the corner was a coal black stove, that didn't seem to be used.

 

"We need a room for the night" Hope looked down on the little man and he watched her face closely, almost as if he recognized her.

 

"Yes, yes of course" he said and turned around to walk towards the reception counter. He stood on the little stool on the other side and put on his small glasses. He stroke the paper trying to find a suiting room for the group.

 

"Does this room sound alri-" He looked up again and almost fell backwards. When his eyes fell on Hopes face they grew bigger.

"Hayley... it can't be"

 

Hope was taken aback by the sound of her mother's name. She took a step closer to the counter.

 

"Excuse me sir but I'm not Hayley..." She said and looked at the man in thought. She seemed rather confused. He immediately noticed and looked at her closely.

 

"Of course not... you're her daughter I see" he said and bowed apologetic.

"It was a long time ago I saw her here, but you tell her old Bert says hi will you"

 

Hope looked down.

So did I.

This was a touchy subject for the young girl.

She looked up at the man again.

 

"I'm sorry but, my mother is no longer with us." She said and I could see she was struggling to keep her emotions professional. She always does that, she has a hard time opening up to people. The man stared blank at her for a moment before shaking his head.

 

"I'm sorry, she was a good woman, your mother." He said and roamed the room with his eyes, as if he relived a memory. He shook his head again and picked up a pencil.

 

"So, this room has two beds, a sofa with a pullout bed and a mattress rolled up in the closet." He said and looked at us. "How does that sound?"

 

We looked at the pricelist for the rooms and it seemed as the cheapest one. We needed to save money after all. We looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

 

"We'll take it" Hope said and reached down her pocket to grab the right amount of money for the little man.

 

He pushed a small button making a small lamp catch a green color on the wall and after a minute an old lady, matching the grey little man, appeared from a door behind the desk. She was just as small as the old man.

 

"Rosa, take this group of youth to room 303 will you" He said and kissed her hand. I couldn't help but notice the rings on their wrinkly fingers. I guess this is a sign that true love really does exist, they must've been together for a really long time.

I smiled at them unknowingly and was pulled to reality by Lizzie grabbing my arm, the old lady and the others had already started to move into the hallway. We went up the elevator and stopped at the third floor. One after each other we followed the lady to our room. She gave us a key with a golden charm on it with the letters 303, she smiled and told us where to find her if we needed anything and then she left.

 

Hope opened the door and we went inside.

 

The room was huge, two beds in the corner to the right and a sofa on the left wall with the bathroom beside and and a huge closet in the middle of two windows on the wall we faced as we got in. The room was all wooden with red decorations and covers.

 

"Wow, this is dope!" MG roared and threw himself on one of the beds. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

 

"Don't have your shoes on the bed" she said and went to drag his feet off the bed.

 

"They're Jordans woman, they're all clean" he said with a proud smile. Lizzie just looked at him and sighed.

 

"I'll take the bed! You suckers can't say anything, you need me remember" Penelope said and sat on the other bed. I rolled my eyes.

 

"Okay wait a minute" Hope gathered everyone's attention. "If we're going to sleep alright tonight we need to do this the fair way." She mentioned to the beds. "At least two people can sleep in each bed." She turned around to aim at the couch. "Two can sleep on the pullout bed and one on the mattress."

She looked at us.

Lizzie immediately offered to take the pull out bed, but she said that she sleep better alone in a big bed like a princess so she didn't want to share it with anyone. Hope sighed at that, she didn't have any say in what Lizzie wanted, she knew better then to argue against her. MG decided to take the mattress and sleep beside the couch. I looked around. Hope had settled down on one of the beds. My gaze met Penelope's mischievous eyes. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head at the direction of the empty bed.

No way.

I walked over to the bed Hope sat on.

 

"I'll sleep here..." I said and took my shoes off. I just wanted to sleep. I couldn't stand being awake with that, tease, anymore.

 

"Ehm, there is no way I'm sleeping with... this" Penelope said and mentioned to Landon standing bluntly in the middle of the room. He didn't seem to take offense but shifted from one foot to the other.

 

"I'll go and look after an extra mattress." He said and walked out the door.

 

Penelope always gets what she wants.

 

I went into the bathroom to change into my grey sleeping shorts and an oversized marine blue t-shirt. When I opened the bathroom door I walked straight into Penelope. My front bumped into her and I fell backwards, into the small bathroom again. She went inside and locked the door.

What the...

I gasped when she took of her shirt.

 

"Wha-what are you doing" I stuttered as I couldn't take my eyes of off her toned upper figure.

 

"Relax babe, it's nothing you haven't seen before" she blinked at me and stripped off her jeans. I bit my lip unknowingly. I had to look away. I felt my heart beat through the roof and I felt a familiar hotness in the lower part of my stomach. She knew she was hot why the fuck would she do this, to humiliate me?

I couldn't help but to peek at her again. I have too admit, it's been so long since I saw her body uncovered. The sight was breathtaking.

I couldn't control my staring anymore.

This is what she wanted right.

My attention, well she's got it.

I groaned as she slowly pulled a t-shirt over her head. She then bent down to pull her shorts up her legs. Her back was facing me and I was going crazy. I could just reach forward a few inches and I would be touching her. I closed my eyes to contain the last bit of self control left in my body.

My uncontrollable parts on other hands, could not contain calm. I felt the wetness between my legs every time I moved.

She turned around to help me up. I hesitated at first but took her hand. I shivered at her touch and I wanted to throw myself in her arms and kiss the sense out of her. She smirked and bit her lip.

Fuck. I thought that out loud didn't I...

She leaned forward, almost making my deepest desire come true but the knock on the door stopped her from moving closer. I felt her breath on my lips.

 

"Open up P, I need to change too" MG called from the other side of the door. She backed away, still with a smirk on her face.

 

"P, pleas-"

The door opened in his face and she went out first, winking at him when his mouth throw agape at the sight of a flushed, me, coming out a moment after her. I couldn't even look at him, I felt too ashamed.

He unwillingly shook it off, knowing I wouldn't want to talk about it, and went into the bathroom to get changed.

 

 

I fell asleep faster than expected this night. But my sleep didn't last very long because I woke up by my heavy breathing, I was sweating. I had fallen asleep to the light of the others nightstand lamps but now it was dark as coal. I felt Hope shift beside me. My bottom almost fell off the bed. I sighed. I tried to push Hope closer to her own side of the bed without waking her but she didn't move a bit. I felt myself slide down the bed and only seconds later I felt myself sitting on the dusty red rug on the cold wooden floor. I heard the snoring from MG and the light breathes of my sister. I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I was shook into my senses by the sudden flash of light on one of the windows in the room. I was wide awake now and threw myself onto my feet and ran over to the only safe place I knew.

Penelope Park.

 

I climbed under her covers and scooted closer to her back. I felt calmer already. I felt her scent and I sighed in pleasure.

Pleasure to finally be close to her.

At least she's sleeping.

I felt my arm sneak around her waist and I pulled her closer, spooning her. My face rested in the crook of her neck and I felt the warmth of her skin on my cheek as I cuddled closer. Sniffing her neck.

God... I've missed her. I've missed her scent, I've missed her body, I've missed her love, I've missed h-

 

"I've missed you too, Jo jo" my eyes fluttered open at the whisper coming from the girl in my arms.

She was... awake.

I felt her stroke up and down my arm that was resting on her waist and reached down my arm to pull me even closer. It made me shudder, feeling her back being pressed against my front like this. I hesitated at first but leaned down to kiss the side of her neck softly.

God I've missed her soft skin.

I felt her shiver under my touch as I kissed her neck again.

I can't stop. Fuck.

I pressed open mouth kisses along her neck and up to her ear.

my voice cracked as I whispered.

 

"I hate you... so much"

 

She desperately turned around in my arms and kissed me. Giving me the taste I've been longing for for so long. I kissed back angrily and she whispered on my lips as she put her forehead on mine.

 

"I know..."

 

I saw in her eyes that she meant it. The dimming lights made her look even more beautiful. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. She reached forward and pressed a firm kiss on my cheek, kissing away the tears she caused.

 

"You broke my heart Penelope"

 

I said and felt more tears escape my eyes, I couldn't help it. I felt the happiest but the saddest at the same time in this very moment.

 

"I'm so sorry Josie"

 

She stroke my cheek and I could see that she was sincere. I just knew she didn't love me back. Not like I did at least. That made me angry.

Angry that I still loved her.

Angry that this hate I felt for her made me want her even more.

 

I have to get away, now, before I do something I'll regret.

I need to protect my broken heart.

 

I tried to push myself of off her but it was useless. I wasn't that strong. Not in her arms at least.

As I struggled to get off she spun me around and straddled my hips, holding my wrists over my head. I gasped as she hovered over me. She leaned down to kiss my jawline. I closed my eyes at the feeling of her wet kisses trailing down my neck.

My precious anger was gone, I didn't care anymore. Who cares about a broken heart, it's already broken.

I needed this.

I was panting hard as she sucked on my pulse point and I groped her ass firmly making her grind down on my bare leg. I groaned as she gently pecked my clothed chest. I reached the hem of my shirt and pulled it off, needed to feel her lips everywhere, needed to feel her skin. I moaned as she cupped my breast while kissing all over my chest. She settled one leg in between mine giving my heated core the pressure it desires. I gasped and grabbed onto anything pulling her closer. I moaned as she started to grind slowly on my center and I could hear her breathing getting heavier.

Fuck. Why didn't I fight for this.

 

 

Suddenly a light is turned on by the couch and we got caught of guard. Penelope threw the covers over us and held a hand over my panting mouth.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...

 

After a few minutes we heard the toilet flush and close after the lamp was turned off again. I let out a breath.

 

"We can't" I said and her head fell onto my chest. "We can't get caught it's too risky..."

"And remember... I still hate you. This doesn't change anything." I assured her, and myself for that matter.

I hate that I love you...

I pulled my shirt back on my body and tripped over to the other bed where Hope luckily had rolled over, leaving my part of the bed to me. I closed my eyes I wasn't scared anymore, I had other things on my mind, but now rather willingly.

Namely a girl, named Penelope Park.

 

 

••••••••••••••••••

 

Thank you for supporting my story! I hope you liked the third chapter, I'm not planning on ending this story anytime soon so don't worry.

Josie is really confused as you can tell, she's battling between loving or hating Penelope, it all comes down to both, will she be able to make the two lines balance? Tell me what you think! Love - M


End file.
